Tracking Sesshou
by Devlinn Reiko
Summary: Cursed in a battle, Sesshoumaru is sent to the modern world to live in a human life. Unfortunately he knows something that the Inu-group needs. Now the IY group have to find him and cope with the 'new' Sesshie. Please R


**Disclaimer: I own none of the Inuyasha characters. **

**Okay this is my first Inuyasha fic. This is going to be semi-AU and a Sesshoumaru-centric fic.  I hope that you'll enjoy this. I warn you that there will be major OOCness but with reason. **

**_This fic is dedicated to Raven of azarath. _**

**Anyways enjoy! **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Prologue**

A silver of moon appeared, slicing through the think branches and leaves of the ancient forest. The moonlight that did make its way through the area lit up small areas of the forest, highlight and accenting the structures.

Four figures had trekked through the scrub woodlands all day, their shadows lengthening in front of them heralding the onset of evening only to leave them in the dark. The day had been hot, but thanks to the coverage and canopies of the forest they were comfortable in the weather.

Walking through the forest, one figure felt that the forest had rapidly gone quiet. A quick scan on the area in front of him notified Sesshoumaru that occupants of the forest had quickly dispersed and not to his presence.

The smell of youkai blood quickly found its way to Sesshoumaru. Stopping unexpectedly he felt the impact of Rin walking into his leg. Dismissing the action quickly he realized that the scent was coming from up the forest road and was very familiar. Jaken who came up from the back quickly came to Sesshoumaru's side.

"What is it Milord?" Jaken asked leaning on his staff and peering up at Sesshoumaru. Without answering Sesshoumaru continued further following the scent. Rin immediately fell into step behind him, while Jaken tagged behind with Ah-Un.

Following the scent for a mile the group saw that something was lying in the middle of their path. Walking forward Sesshoumaru stepped up to the lump and with his left foot, pushed the figure rolling it over. His eyes widened slightly as the face revealed itself. From behind him, Jaken and Rin gasped.

"That's Takashi-sama!" Jaken said peering at the face of the fallen youkai. Rin looked over at Jaken.

"Who's that Jaken-sama?" Rin questioned looking at the dead body.

"That's Takashi-sama. He's one of the Lord's of Sesshoumaru-sama's court. He's powerful, but nowhere as powerful as Sesshoumaru-sama." Jaken said. Sesshoumaru looked at Takashi's body. Crouching down, Sesshoumaru lifted a hand and moved it from Takashi's chest. Carved into the chest of Takashi was a message:

****

**_Takashi wasn't a challenge. Prove me wrong that you aren't the same._**

****

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at this. Who dare to challenge him? Whatever youkai did this was not going to live to see the dawn. Standing up Sesshoumaru looked straight ahead.

"Rin, stay here with Jaken. Jaken, do not leave this area." With that said Sesshoumaru made his way to this challenge. Sesshoumaru knew that the body would ward away other youkai. The fact that a powerful youkai like Takashi was killed struck fear into the other youkai in the area.

Jaken and Rin stared at their Lord's form. Ah-Un pulled at the reins before moving to lie down. Rin made her way and sat down leaning against Ah-Un.

--------------------------------------------------

Following the scent Sesshoumaru walked out into an open field. He realized that he was walking into a trap but he wasn't going to let this pathetic youkai have any amount of control. Stopping on the edge on the field Sesshoumaru stared at the figure standing in the middle of the field. A youkai in a humanoid form was standing there. He had waist length blackish red hair, black eyes with a blue marking across his eyes. The youkai was dressed in black haori and black hakama. A red and gold sash adorned him. Vermillion armour was placed on his fittingly. 

"Welcome Sesshoumaru-sama. I'm not surprised you found me so quickly." The youkai greeted with a smirk.

"Conversations usually warrant an introduction."

"I am Nanashi. There, introductions made." Nanashi said smirking. Sesshoumaru lifted an eyebrow at the response.

"What is it you want?" Sesshoumaru questioned getting straight to the point. Nanashi smirked and took a fighting stance.

"Don't worry. You're death is all I need." Nanashi said before launching himself at Sesshoumaru for an attack. Expecting the attack Sesshoumaru easily dodged Nanashi and swung his claws in his direction. Nanashi easily dodged the attack as well and jumped into the sky, followed closely by Sesshoumaru. The two demons continued to land blows on each other as they fell from the sky. Landing on the ground both had received small cuts here and there.

"You're worthy then most opponents, I'll give you that, but still your efforts are in vain." Sesshoumaru said. "And now I will gladly show you." he said drawing out Toukijin and sent a wave of power towards Nanashi.

Once again, Nanashi jumped and avoided the attack only to meet the edge of Toukijin slice across his back. Falling heavily to the ground causing a fissure, Nanashi rolled onto his back quickly to escape Sesshoumaru's attack. Pulling out his own sword Nanashi met Toukijin with his holding Sesshoumaru back.

"It's seems that **your** efforts are in **vain**." Nanashi said. Sesshoumaru snarled and pushed back the other too late to find that Nanashi had slipped out of his grasp and landed a blow to Sesshoumaru's torso, breaking the armour and giving Sesshoumaru a gash along his chest. Distracted by the pain, Sesshoumaru received another hit to the back. Falling to one knee, he immediately went to reach for Tenseiga only to realize it wasn't there. It was cut from its bond when Nanashi attacked him. Barring his teeth, his eyes glowered red, Sesshoumaru stood up to face Nanashi.

"I've had enough of this game." He said before launching himself at Nanashi. Both took of once again to the air. Swords clashed and clanged in the darkness of the night. Both were showing signs of weakness as their blood leaked out of their wounds and fell down to the earth. Nanashi sent a surge of power towards Sesshoumaru, blinding him for a moment, but just enough time for Nanashi to plunge his sword into Sesshoumaru's torso. The youkai fell to the ground causing the ground to tremble and dust to rise.

As the dust dispersed, Sesshoumaru was lying on his back with Nanashi's sword impaled in him and Nanashi standing over him. Nanashi smirked at it.

"Well the Great Youkai Sesshoumaru lying on his back looking up at his victor. Who would have guessed? I said all I needed was your death and it seems that I'm about to receive it." Nanashi sneered. Sesshoumaru, on the edge of consciousness, looked up at Nanashi.

"Only you're death is to be given." Sesshoumaru said grasping Toukijin and with the remainder of his strength bring it across Nanashi's chest. It sliced Nanashi from his left shoulder all the way to the right side of his waist. Nanashi's eyes went wide as he stumbled back. His mouth hung open as black blood clogged up his air passage slowly choking him and leaking out of his mouth. 

"Damn you Sesshoumaru. _They_ would have been mine. Curse you with all the fires and plagues of hell." Nanashi said. He mumbled something else before falling on his back dead.

Sesshoumaru lay on the battlefield, bloodied and weak. He closed his eyes and unwillingly submitted to the darkness that enveloped his mind.

-------------------------------------------------

Back at where Jaken, Rin, and Ah-Un were, Inuyasha and his group had stumbled upon them. After a few stompings on Jaken's part, Inuyasha had finally gotten answers as to why they were there and who the dead youkai was.

"So you're saying that Sesshoumaru went off to find this youkai that killed this one?" Inuyasha said, while having a foot on Jaken pushing him into the ground.

"Yes. That's what I said. Now remove your foot from me you wor-…" Jaken was unable to finish his sentence as Inuyasha gave him a kick causing him to fly out of the path. Inuyasha turned towards the path Sesshoumaru had previously taken. Quickly deciding, Inuyasha started walking off following Sesshoumaru. The others watch Inuyahsa walk off with shock on their face.

"Why are you following Sesshoumaru path, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"I smell blood this way. I'm not sticking around here." Inuyasha called back to them. Kagome stood up from her place next to Rin.

"Well what about the others. Are you just going to leave them here?" Kagome asked.

"Bring them if you want." He said not turning back to them.

"What do you think it is, Myouga? Huh? Myouga?" Kagome called looking around for the flea that was on her shoulder a minute ago.

"He's with Inuyasha, Kagome." Shippou pointed out to Inuyasha.

"I guess we follow then." Sango said and started after Inuyasha, followed by Kirara and Miroku, then Kagome, Shippou, Rin, and Ah-Un.

Jaken emerged from the bushes he had been kicked to. He watched them go off towards the field.

"Rin get back here!" He yelled only to have his cries fall upon deaf ears. "This will be the end of me surely." He said before scrambling after them.

The group made their way through the forest quickly coming out to the field only to find half of what Inuyasha thought he would find. The field was damaged and blood littered a good portion of it. Inuyasha jumped over to the middle to where he saw a body.

"There's the youkai, but where's Sesshoumaru? He's not going to run from a battle….unless he's gotten sense knocked into him." Inuyasha said looking around the field.

"Inuyasha-sama, look over there!" Myouga said pointing a small arm out. Walking over he stared down at the item.

"That's Toukijin. Now I definitely know Sesshoumaru wouldn't leave it lying around."

"And there's Tenseiga." Myouga said.

"Huh?" Inuyasha turned his head to see the Tenseiga lying on the ground as well. "What's going on here?" he asked to know one in particular. The others made their way over to Inuyasha.

"This is certainly a turn of events." Miroku said scanning the field. Rin looked around confused.

"Where is Sesshou-sama?" she asked Kagome. Kagome looked down at her.

"I don't know."

"He's not here." A voice called out from behind the group. Turning around quickly they were met by a mysterious figure.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**After three days I finally finished the prologue. I know I'm leaving you with a cliffie, but I didn't want to go any further today, LoL. I am starting to get back to my regular updating, but it won't be happening until next week (Tuesday I think) because I have a friend coming over and I can't spend time on the computer. **

**I hope you enjoyed it so far. **

**Please Review!**

**Devlinn Reiko**


End file.
